


Finding of story

by arrow1611



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow1611/pseuds/arrow1611
Summary: Looking for a story.
Kudos: 1





	Finding of story

Looking for a story, where Oliver was a Al-Sahim. In this dark form Oliver met Captain Lance, Joe West, Eddie Thawne. There was something like that in this story. Unfortunately, I don't remember the facts, and I'd love to read it again. I'm very sorry for my language because English isn't my leading language. I'm very grateful for your help.


End file.
